Do I have to say the Words?
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Derek Hale wasn't good with words, it was something that was a work in progress.


**I've been meaning to post this.  
>Unbeat'd<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, I don't own Derek or Stiles or the song. **

Derek Hale wasn't good with words; it was something that was a work in progress. So of course he isn't surprised when he finds himself in a sticky situation. His boyfriend, Stiles was currently crying in his room and Derek was the cause of it. The teen was refusing to unlock the door and when Derek picked the lock to the door and turned the handle, it still wouldn't budge. The teen went as far as barricading the door with what Derek assumed was a chair or maybe the computer desk.

It shouldn't be too much of a problem because after all he was a werewolf and could enter the room with ease. But at the moment Derek knew that using those abilities probably wouldn't help at all. Stiles, was mad and if he went as far as barricading the door, Derek was sure that this was just a test. Stiles clearly didn't want him in the room.

"Stiles," the lycan called out

Nothing.

Derek felt a pain in his chest. Leaning his body against the door the older man in took a shaky breathe and his flashed a blue, as he made a fist. He was angry. Not at Stiles but with himself. It was tearing him apart to hear the stutter and ache in Stiles heartbeat. His head hurt when he heard the shaky intake of breathes and the whimpers and whines that escaped the teens mouth. Derek Hale felt like he was dying.

"Stiles, baby," Derek called out again.

"No, Derek, go away," Stiles managed out.

"I'm sorry." Derek whimpered.

Nothing.

That's when Derek felt a stabbing pain his chest, leaning against door he slid down, his hand running through his dark hair. Stiles crying had picked up, his breathing uneven, his heart stopping for a moment as sobs wracked his body.

The older man covered his ears in hopes to drown out the young teens crying but it didn't help. He could still hear it and feel it. Derek was too distracted to realize that Mr. Stilinsky was kneeling in front of him. The older man jumped a little when the Sheriff motioned for Derek to follow him.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Mr. Stilinsky asked.

"I-I well- I didn't mean to hurt him Mr. Stilinsky I swear, I would never intentionally hurt Stiles," Derek said in a panic

He didn't need this now, he was supposed to try and figure out how to apologize to his lover. He needed to know how to make things right. He needed to fix it.

"Derek, calm down, I'm not saying that you did."

"I, well, shit-" Derek muttered

"Derek, do you love my son?"

"I'd do anything for him, he's the reason I breathe, God, Mr. Stilinsky it's like the sun sets and rises on him."

The Sheriff opened his mouth to say something but Derek interrupted him "I love him."

"Then tell him"

"I'm not good with words"

"Well, it's time you work on that isn't it"

"He won't even open the door to hear me out."

The sheriff stood up grabbing his things as he got ready for work. Derek watched his movements. "Stubborn isn't he" the Sheriff said.

Derek nodded. "Yeah"

"Derek, check the CD shelf, should be the eighth CD down, track five"

"What?"

"Listen to it and you're welcome"

"Wait, Mr. Stilinsky-"

"Tell Stiles I'll be home late and you are welcome to stay the night when you get things worked out."

Derek waited until the sheriff left before he headed towards the CD rack that was situated in the family room. His eyes scanned down until he reached the eighth one. Reaching over he pulled it out and turned it over. Green eyes scanning over the back cover till he reached track five.

Five minutes later Derek was standing in front of Stiles bedroom door. The teen was still awake but his crying had died down to a few whimpers. He tried the doorknob, it turned but Derek couldn't enter. It was still barricaded. "Baby," he called out.

"What"

"If you aren't going to let me in to hear me out, then I'll do it out here."

The older men knelt down, inserted the CD into the stereo that he had found downstairs. He skipped to track five and Bryan Adam's voice began to fill the hallway and filtered its way into Stiles' room.

Stiles lifted his head as he recognized the song that was playing. He sat up fully when heard Derek singing along. A small smile graced his face.

_Rescue me from the mile  
>Whisper words of desire<br>Rescue me, darling rescue me_

With your arms open wide  
>Want you hear by my side<br>Come to me  
>Darling rescue me<p>

When this worlds closing in  
>There's no need to pretend<br>Set me free

___Darling rescue me_

I don't want to let you go  
>So I'm standing in your way<br>I've never needed anyone like I needed you today

Do I have to say the words  
>Do I have to tell the truth<br>Do I have to shout it out  
>Do I have to say a prayer<p>

Must've prove to you  
>How good we are together<br>Do I have to say the words

Stiles slowly got up and moved the chair that was blocking the doorway. The whole entire time Derek still continued to sing along with the song. The teen slowly opened the door and Derek stood there his eyes locked with the Stiles, "I'm sorry Stiles, I love you so much and I'm an idiot and-"

Stiles didn't let the older man finish; he reached forward and grabbed the lycan by his shirt and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Derek embraced the teen and whispered the lyrics into the younger man's ear "I've never needed anyone like I need you today."

"I love you Derek," Stiles whispered

"I love you too"

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"You want me by your side"

"Yes"

"You're not going to let me go"

"Never"

"Do you find me attractive"

"You are very attractive"

"Did you really need me?"

"Baby, I need you, in fact it pained me when you were hurt"

"You were acting like an idiot"

"I know"

"How good are we together?"

Derek smiled when he realized Stiles was repeating the song in question form. The song still continued to play in the background for Derek had put it on repeat.

"We fit together so well"

"Do you love me?"

"Do I have to say the words?" Derek whispered to Stiles as he placed a gentle kiss on the teen's lips, his arms circling his lover's waist. "I love you so much, I'd do anything for you"

Derek placed another kiss, this time on Stiles' forehead as the two swayed to the music. The song already playing for a third time and Derek still continued to sing. But in between he placed gentle affectionate kisses on Stiles' lips, forehead, neck, the top of his head.

Derek wasn't good with words but it was a work in progress. But he also knows that while him and Stiles are dancing that maybe sometimes, his lack of words are a blessing. He knows simply by his' actions that he's forgiven and that the teen is content. He knows because Stiles' heart skips a beat when he places those kisses on him. He also knows because he can feel Stiles' sadness slipping away. And he's sure because when places a kiss on Stiles' lip the teen murmurs "Sometimes words aren't needed."

Derek smiles and whispers, "I love you" and places a gentle kiss on the teen's lips.  
>And Stiles he simply buries his head into Derek's chest and smiles as Derek tightens his embrace and they continue to dance to the song.<p>

**Review? Please?**


End file.
